


Hunter X Hunter: Cursed X Angels

by Animaster888



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: Tiffany is a girl who is going to take the hunter exam.the story follows the anime first and the manga second.this is the story of two of my OC's. the reason I'm writing this is that people say their story is bad but they only know the summary of it.
Relationships: Tiffany marie/kurapika, killua zoldyck/Lilly Anne Marie





	1. chapter 1

Strange beasts and monsters...Vast riches...hidden treasures...evil haunts...unchartered frontiers...the mysterious unknown. The people who are captivated by the magic in those words are called hunters.

Tiffany sighs as she stares out at the water from on the boat. She was on her way to take the hunter exam for the first time. After the boat stopped by Whale Island to pick up some kid who seemed a bit too optimistic to her, they were on their way. However, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't excited too.

Tiffany was staring out, minding her own business when trouble found her. Truthfully, it was only a matter of time that one of these wannabes approached her. She was, after all, the only woman on the boat. Not to mention at the age of 17, she looked like an easy target.  
"So..." Tiffany hears from behind her. She turns to see a large man with a scar on his face.  
"What's a sweet little girl like yourself doing taking the hunter exam? Shouldn't you be cooking or cleaning somewhere?" He asks her with a chuckle. Tiffany's eyes narrow.  
"Shouldn't you?" She retorts. The man growls as he raises a knife to her throat.  
"I don't think a little bitch like you wants to get smart right now..."  
Tiff smirks at the threat. "Cute." she responds. This angers the man a great deal. He moves the blade to cut Tiffany but something is off. There is a black sludge on the blade that seems to be dissolving the metal.  
"What the-"  
Tiffany takes advantage of the situation. Since the man let his guard down, she kicks out his leg and pushes him overboard. It didn't matter if he was three times her size, the second he let his guard down, he shifted his weight and Tiffany used this to push him off balance.

"Maybe next year, asshole!!!" Tiffany shouts into cupped hands as the man yells at her from the water. The boat takes off without him. Tiffany's prideful smile fades when she turns around and spots several other applicants glaring at her from where they sat. She chuckles uncomfortably and heads down the stairs to the main deck when she overhears the conversation between the Whale Island boy and the captain talking about a storm.

It wasn't long before the waves thrashed against a black, rainy sky. Things were hectic for a bit but Tiff was determined to hang in there...she had someone who was counting on her, after all.  
Upon a mild lul in the storm, the captain comes by the cabin. Almost everyone was down for the count...almost everyone.

Only four people seemed unaffected by the storm. The boy from Whale Island, a weird lanky dude that was reading a porny magazine earlier, and a cute blonde. It was then that the captain called the four of you to the helm of the ship.

"Alright then. Tell me your names." the captain commands.  
"I'm Gon!" The kid shouts happily.  
"I am called Kurapika." said the blonde.  
"The name's Leorio." said the lanky pervert.  
"Tiffany." She says.  
"Good. now why do you all want to become hunters?" the captain asks.  
"Whoa, whoa! you arent an examiner! so what's with the third degree?" Leorio shouts.  
"Just answer the question, dummy." The captain demanded.  
"I'll answer!" Gon exclaimed. "Because my dad is a hunter!"  
This catches both Tiffany's and the captain's interest.  
"Being a hunter was the most important thing in the world to my dad." Gon explains with a gleam in his eye. "And I wanna know why! That's why I left Whale Island."  
Tiffany's eyes narrow a bit at Gon's words...specifically about his father.  
"Hey, kid! You don't have to tell that old guy nothing." Leorio barks.  
"but it's not a secret." Gon retorts in confusion.  
Tiffany appears lost in thought during the conversation, only to come back when she hears the captain call her name.  
"I...I'm sorry...It's personal." she replies.  
"I see. Hey Katzo, tell the exam committee we have three more dropouts."  
Three pairs of eyes widen at the words.  
"Wh-what?" Tiff studders.  
"Still haven't figured it out yet, huh? The hunter exam has already started." the captain explains with closed eyes as he smokes his pipe.  
Tiffany cries out in pure confusion along with Kurapika and Leorio.  
The captain explains the screening process. After finishing, Tiffany stares at the floor. She is about to open her mouth when Kurapika pipes up and tells the story of his clan.  
She stays deathly silent during his story, fist trembling slightly as she holds in tears. This went unnoticed until it was Tiffany's turn to speak.

Tiffany sighs and wipes the forming tears from her eyes before composing herself.  
"It's a long story, but I suppose I have no choice. I'm not sure where to begin, so please bear with me." Tiff explains as Kurapika makes eye contact with her.  
"My name is Tiffany Marie. All of the women in my family suffer from...for lack of a better term...a curse." Just after saying that, two black feathery wings form from her back, first taking the form of a black sludge before becoming soft and sheen. "I won't go into detail on my ability, but because of this curse, my highly religious father saw my mother, my sister, and myself as demons and has been seeking to kill us." Tiff pauses. "My mother...died protecting my sister and me." Tiff recomposes herself again. "My father became a hunter to kill me and my sister without consequence. To be honest, I simply want to be a hunter so that I may provide a better life for Lilly, my sister, while at the same time taking advantage of one of the hunter association's rules." Tiffany finishes.  
"I presume you mean the one that states hunters can't hunt other hunters." the captain confirms. Tiff nods.  
"Where is your sister?" asks Gon.  
"She's safe." Tiff smiles endearingly at Gon's concern. "My grandmother is also a hunter and friends with the chairman at that, and while I don't know where my grandmother is at the moment, The chairman owed her a favor for something in the past. Therefore, he agreed to keep watch over Lilly while I took the exam."  
Tiffany began to struggle to breathe as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"I'll be right back." she steps outside as she pulls out an inhaler.

After a few minutes of gathering herself. Leorio and Kurapika exit the room looking pissed. They walk straight past Tiffany without a word.  
"What happened?" She asks Gon.  
"They're just blowing off steam. They'll be fine." Gon smiles.  
Suddenly there is a commotion from inside the room. Tiff peeks in to see the impending water spout. 

All who can do it, jump into action, including Tiffany and Gon as Leorio and Kurapika duel.  
As Tiffany helps with the sail, the ropes go flying, throwing her into the wall and knocking her out for the time being.

Tiffany's eyes creep open again a bit later.  
"Wh-what happened?!" she shouts as she sits up, only to be staggered by a headache.  
"Tiffany!" Gon shouts as he hurries over to her. "You got knocked out." he explains. "Try to take it easy."  
Tiff looks worried for a second. "D...did I fail?" She questioned.  
"No, you pass too." said Kurapika with a smile. Leorio followed him, smiling just as much.  
"The captain did say that because he liked your story, he's going to forgive your mishap but to be careful from now on because other examiners will be tougher on you." Kurapika finishes.

Tiff pauses. It seems that what was said needed a second to sink in for her. She goes to jump up from the sitting position she was in, only to fall over again from a splitting headache. She touches the spot that hurts and notices that she is bleeding. Leorio sighs.  
"Come here you." Leorio opens his case and pulls out everything that would be needed to plug up her headwound.


	2. chapter 2

The four dock at Dolle Harbor. Gon has one last chat with the captain as Tiff, Kurapika, and Leorio go to figure out which direction to go in from here. After Gon relays what the captain said about the cedar tree, the four stand in front of a town map.

"That's odd..." Leorio began.  
"What is?" Gon questioned.  
"Well, according to this notice I got, the exam is supposed the be held somewhere in Zaban city." Leorio relays to the map. "Now we are here and that tree is there but Zaban city is in the opposite direction."  
"Could you have misheard the captain?" Kurapika asks Gon.  
"No, I don't think so. He told me I should go towards that cedar tree." Gon replies.  
"I see." Kurapika says with a hand on his chin.  
"And this stupid notice isn't any help at all! It says the exams in Zaban city but it doesn't say where exactly!" Leorio said as he grew more and more annoyed.  
"Our task is to find the site using only limited information. This is another test to determine if we are worthy of the exam." Kurapika affirmed.  
"Yeah! I already knew that! Smartypants! So give it a rest!" Leorio yells.  
"I think I'll check it out for myself! I know what the captain was talking about." Gon says as he walks away. Tiffany stands next to Kurapika as Leorio pipes up again.  
"Whoa, whoa! are you serious? The bus to Zaban is gonna leave any second! we need to be on it when it does."  
Gon simply waves goodbye as he walks off.  
"Geez..." Leorio sighs. "The kids too trusting for his own good. You can't just trust everyone all the time."

Just then, Kurapika begins to follow Gon.  
"Kurapika! come back!" Leorio calls.  
"I'm intrigued by the captain's advice but even more so by Gon's behavior. I'm curious to see what he'll do." and with that Kurapika goes off.  
"Alright, whatever!" Leorio surmised. "Well Tiff, I guess it's just you and..." Leorio looks to where Tiffany was standing, only to see her running after Kurapika. Leorio growls before walking in the opposite direction.

Once Tiffany catches up to Kurapika, she smiles.   
"So what made you want to follow Gon?" Kurapika asks her.  
"I simply trust your intuition, Pika!" she giggles.  
"Please don't call me that..." Kurapika blushes.  
"But it's cute!" Tiff laughs as Leorio comes running up behind them.  
"Look who's back." Kurapika chuckles as Leorio gives a half-assed explanation as to why he changed his mind.

After some walking, you all come across a creepy ghost town. Leorio comments on it as Tiffany shuffles a bit closer to Kurapika.   
"There's no one here..." says Leorio.  
"No, there's a bunch of people here." says Gon as Leorio looks shocked.   
Suddenly people in masks appear with an older woman with them. they sit behind a stage-like structure.

"Exciting." the woman says as the four appear confused.  
"Time for the exciting multiple choice quiz!" she shouts as the masked people play instruments.  
"Kurapika, what the fuck is going on?" Tiff whispers.  
"Your guess is as good as mine right now..." he answers.  
Once the people finish the woman speaks up.  
"Let me take a guess. You all are headed for the cedar on the hill, aren't you? There's only one way to get there. You'll have to pass through this town first. You must pass a quiz comprised of a single question."  
"Wait a second! What is going on here!?" Leorio blurts out.  
"You'll have five seconds to answer. If your correct then you can move on. If not you are disqualified from this years exam." the woman continues.  
"Oh, I see." Kurapika smirks and looks at Tiffany. "It's another trial we have to pass before taking the exam."  
"So that's it, huh? Lucky I'm an expert in quizzes." Leorio smirks for a second before the rest of what the woman said sinks in. "Wait! one question?"  
"Your answer must be either the number one or two. Any answer that is not number one or number two will be deemed incorrect." The woman explains.  
"Now hold on. All three of us have to share the same question?" Leorio asks. "So if Kurapika gets it wrong, I fail too?"  
"Not very likely." Kurapika answers. "Although if the roles were reversed, It would be all but inevitable."   
"You wanna repeat that?" Leorio growls.  
Gon attempts to diffuse the situation. "Hey, even if only one of us gets it right, we all get to move on! Which is good because I'm really bad at quizzes..."

"Hey! hurry it up!" calls a voice from behind them.   
"Who are you?" Leorio sneers.  
"You don't know? He's been following us pretty closely since the pier." Gon tells Leorio.  
"Yup, and it wasn't just for that piece of ass." The guy eyes Tiffany before she turns to Kurapika.  
"I want to break his nose." she tells Kurapika with no emotion on her face.  
"All in due time." Kurapika sighs.

The guy goes first and is told to move ahead. Leorio begins to rant about how there is no right answer when Kurapika perks up.  
"That's enough!" The woman calls before Kurapika can say more than Leorio's name. "Any more chatter will result in your disqualification." She begins to say the question.  
Tiffany's lip quivers as the time ticks on. It seemed like she wanted to say something. She looks at Kurapika who is giving her a worried glare. Tiffany stares into Kurapika's eyes before having a simple epiphany. The epiphany is that if Kurapika, as the smartest person in the group isn't saying anything. Neither should she. Tiffany nods at Kurapika before noticing Leorio going to get a weapon.

"Times up." says the woman as Leorio attacks her. However, Kurapika blocks his attack.   
Leorio tells Kurapika to move.   
"Would you please calm down!" Kurapika yells.  
"How do you expect me to calm down!" Leorio barked.  
"Because we passed, idiot." Says Tiff as she tries to seem like she knew from the start.  
"What?" Leorio questions.  
Kurapika explains the situation to Leorio as the woman smiles.  
"The real path is through here." says the woman. "Follow this path for two hours and you will reach the lone cedar tree."  
Leorio stares down the path, dumbfoundedly before apologizing to the woman.

The group starts down the path but as soon as the doors close, Tiffany lets out an anguished groan and falls to her knees.  
"Thank you, Kurapika..." she whines. "I was so close to speaking and fucking that up for all of us..."  
Kurapika chuckles at Tiff.  
"At least you didn't try to attack the woman."  
Leorio blushes at Kurapika's words.   
"Ah, shut up." Leorio fumed silently.  
Tiffany takes a puff from her inhaler before attempting to stand...Only to discover she has lost all strength in her legs...  
"Need me to carry you?" Gon asks.  
"Um..." Tiffany blushes. "I don't know about that..."   
"Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Leorio says as he starts walking.  
Tiffany's cheeks puff up in embarrassment and the next thing she knows, Gon is giving her a piggyback ride.


End file.
